She's A Vampress?
by Ivey Insane
Summary: What happens when you break the heart of a vampires daughter? well, you'll have to read to find out, wont you? ;D one shot**


Walking around back stage with a smile on my face. I point to Cena and tell him "good luck" in his match tonight. He smiles and keeps walking.  
'Layla! How are you today?'  
'I'm pretty good, Adam. Yourself?'  
'Great! I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow afternoon.'  
'Sure. I'd love to! What time?'  
'Around one.'  
'Alright!'  
She grabs my hand and writes her room number on it.  
'Text or call me at noon, Copeland!'  
She walks away. She's been a great friend of mine since she joined the WWE. She's always there for me.  
**Layla's POV**  
'Hay dad!'  
'Hey sweetie! I miss you.'  
'I miss you too. Can you tell you something?'  
'Anything.'  
'I think I'm falling in love with Adam.'  
'Tell me if you date him. I want to have that...father to boyfriend talk with him.'  
'I knew you'd want to. I'm hanging out with him tomorrow. I'll tell you how that goes.'  
'Alright, hun. I love and miss you.'  
'Love and miss you too, daddy. Bye.'  
'Bye sweetie.'  
I press the end button on my phone. Dad's always so protective over me. I guess that's what you get with a vampire dad. I laugh to myself. I jump and start running to my shared locker room. I open the door and jump up.  
'JEFFERY!'  
'Holy shit!'  
He doesn't have time to turn around. I land on his back. He laughs and gets up, holding me to his back. He goes over to the couch and dumps me off his back onto the black leather.  
'Jumping on unsuspecting people isn't nice.'  
'You weren't unsuspecting. I called your name!'  
'And I did kind of turn. I got your stuff packed while you were talking with your dad. We couldn't get the same room this time.'  
'Awwwwwwh!Who do I have a room with?'  
'Adam Copeland.'  
Jeff hates Adam. None of us really know why. I can tell he's not happy about me having a room with him. The tone in his voice says it all.  
'Really? That's fine. He's one of my best friends after all.'  
'I knew you'd be okay with it.'  
I can tell by the look on Jeff's face that he's thinking "But I'm not okay with it."  
'I'm haning out with him tomorrow.'  
'Let me know when you leave with him tomorrow. That or just text me around noon or something.'  
'Of course, Jeffey.'  
I grab some of my bags and walk out to my truck. Jeff grabs the ones I couldn't. He helps me put them in the back of my Dodge Ram. I turn around and hug him; my arms around his neck and his around my waist. He gives me a slight squeeze. We back up and smile at one another.  
'Thank you, Jeff. I love you.'  
'I love you too, Layla. Be careful.'  
'I will be, promise.'  
I pull out of my parking spot. I wave good bye to Jeff. I pull into the parking lot of the hotel. The place is huge.  
'Hey Orton!'  
'Yeah Layla?'  
'Could you help me with my bags please?'  
'Sure.'  
He helps grab a few and puts them in my hotel.  
'Thank you, Orton.'  
'It's not a problem.'  
He walks away. It's surprising how nice some of the villians are away from the storyline. This room is amazing. It has two huge beds, one huge plasma screen T.V, a kitchen area with supplies, and even two _huge_ bathrooms.  
'Damn! This place is fntastic!'  
'I know. I was in awe at the kitchen.'  
'Adam!'  
I run and jump up. I wrap my arms around his neck, like a hug.  
'Do I still need to text you at noon?'  
'Only if you want to. I need to text Jeff know when I'm leaving though.'  
I get off of Adam.  
'That's not a problem. I totally understand.'  
I throw my stuff on the bed I want and turn on the T.V. I flip through the channels. Nothing on T.V. You'd think being in a different state there would be something one T.V.  
'Adaaaaam! There's nothing on the tele!'  
'Oh no! What are we to do, my little brit?'  
'You-'  
I point at Adam.  
'Are to amuse me!'  
'Will I be amused too?'  
'MAAYBE!'  
**Adam/Edge's POV**  
I smile at Layla. I slowly walk over and tickle her. It's fun to watch her wiggle and squirm around. It's ruined by a phone call. I look at the number. It seems so familer so I answer it.  
'Hello?'  
'Hey Adam!'  
'Uhh...hey? Who's this?'  
'Can't tell you but I'm coming back. I'm going to get your little girlfriend, Layla.'  
The phone conversation ends there. That voice sounded too familer. I just push it off. It's probably another jealous bitch that I forgot about. I put my phone on the charger and look over to Layla. She's dead asleep. I smirk and pull the covors from under her, without waking her. I cover her up and rub her head. I move a strand of long hair from her face and kiss her forehead lightly. I whisper sweet good nights and go to my own bed.  
**Layla's POV**  
The stupid sun wakes me from my amazing dream. I get up groggily and pick up some clothes; a blue and black ruffle skirt with skirt loops, like belt loops but on a skirt, and a blue shirt with a cute purple monster on it. I walk to the closest bathroom. I get the shower ready and undress. I step inside and feel the hot water rinse away the ache in my back. Hotel beds always make some part of me ache. I wash up and feel so much better. I don't feel as dirty and I smell like vanilla. I love Bath And Body Works. They always have the best vanilla products. I put on my skirt and shirt. I take my Hardy Boyz necklace and put it through two skirt loops. I let it hang down like a chain. I grab my eyeliner and put a thick line on top, a thin line on the bottom, and mix light blue and purple eye shadows. I make it more purple than blue though. I brush my teeth and smile at myself in the mirror. I can always make myself look beautiful. I walk out the bathroom and grab my Droid. I look at the time. Shit! I'm late on texting Jeffero! I was starting to type the text message when I had received one.  
"Hey darling! You're late on texting me. Wake up late?"  
"Hey Jeffey! I know and I'm sorry. I was in the shower later than I wanted to be."  
"It's alright. Have fun on your...uh...date. Tell me if _ANYTHING_ goes wrong, alright?"  
"Thanks! I will, Jeff. You and dad will be the first to know."  
I sit on the bed and wait for Adam.  
'Hey gorgeous. Ready to make this city ours today.'  
I spring up and smile.  
'I'm ready to make today great.'  
We walk around the town like we own it. I point out to some shops and drag Adam into them. In almost every store, we run into fans. We sigh some autogrpahs and even take some pictures. I pull my phone out of my pocket to check the time; nine fifty. I drag Adam to my favorite club just in time for a dance compitition. Adam spins me around to face him. He puts his leg in between mine and rubs his chest on mine. I spin, jump, and wrap my legs around his legs. He holds my lower back and slides his free hand to my belly. I bend all the way down until my hands touch the floor.  
'We have our winners!'  
The D.J guy brings Adam and I on stage. We smile and hug one another. He hands us tix to a free spa. Damn, I didn't you got these for winning. Around two o'clock we get out of there.  
**Adam's POV**  
I carry Layla all the back to the hotel. She pretty much passed out as soon as we started walking. Poor girl is so tired. I open the door to our room with my hand that's most mobile. I put her under the covers and go to sleep myself. It doesn't take long for me to wake up again. I get me shower done and finish of packing. Layla's still fast asleep so I pack her things for her. I wake her two hours before we have to leave. She finishes her shower. We grab our things and go to the airport. I sit with Jeff and Layla; Layla's in the middle of us. I can tell Jeffery isn't happy that I'm sitting with them. The plane ride is boring and unamusing. The most fun Layla had was texting her dad. She ends up falling asleep in Jeff's lap. We wake her up just before the plane lands.  
'I'm have a room with Jeff this time. I'll see you at Raw?'  
'Of course.'  
I hug and watch her walk away with Jeff. What kinda of connection do they have that we don't? I've got a room with 'The Miz'. I'm not going to survive this.  
**Jeff's POV**  
'What's the plan for Raw?'  
'Not sure. I don't even know who I'm facing.'  
'Maybe you're not facing anyone.'  
'Vince told me I was.'  
'Strange but interesting.'  
Nine comes around and we head to Raw. I have a locker room with Adam. I'd rather be with Randy Orton or The Miz. Layla's the forth match of the night. Adam goes out with her as a 'manager'. The girl she's facing comes out in a mask. What in the world! Adam gets in the ring and helps Layla out after her loss. The masked girl pulls him back into the ring. She takes her mask off and kisses him. He kisses back immediately. Layla's looking directly at them, holding her stomach in one hand. Her other hand is over her left eye and through her hair. She's ready to cry right in front of everyone. Ironicly enough, while this is happening her song says 'the tears we've cried, this love has died'.She runs back to her locker room,tears flowing freely down her face. How _DARE_ he. How _DARE_ he break her heart. How _dare_ he kiss that cheating, no good, whore; Lita.  
**Layla's POV**  
'Dad! I hate him! I hate him so much!'  
'I saw what he did to you, sweetie.'  
'I'm so heart broken.'  
'Raw's in our home town next week. I'm coming to Raw and we're going to teach those ass holes a lesson.'  
'A-alright. I'll have to talk to you later. I love you.'  
'Love you too. Feel better, hun. Bye.'  
'Bye, daddy.'  
I put the phone down and cry. My head is on my knees and my hands are on the back of my head. I hear a knock on the door. I hurriedly wipe my tears away and anwser the door. Jeff walks in and smiles; an attempt to cheer me up. I let him in and he shuts the door behind himself. I sit down on the chair. Jeff sits down on the arm of the chair and pulls me into a hug.  
'I'm sorry, hun. I can understand how you feel right now. I wish a knew how to cheer you up.'  
'My dad's coming to Raw next week. He's going to _kill_ Adam.'  
Jeff rubs my back.  
'There are better guys out there for you.'  
**Jeff's POV**  
I might meet Layla's dad. It's terrifying yet exciting all at the same time. After all these years of knowing her, I've never known her dad. I've never seen him nor do I know his name.  
'Come on. We gotta fly to the next place in two days. I want to hang out with you tomorrow.'  
She nods and grabs her bags. We have our own cars so we drive separately. She gets there before me and waits next to her car; 1977 Chevrolet Camaro. It's a beuatiful and amazing car. We smile at each othewr and grab our stuff.  
'Hello, sir. We're Layla Fate and Jeff Hardy.'  
She changed her last name so no one would know who she was. Her dad requested her to. He said he didn't want her getting bombarded by fans asking about her father.  
'Yes, sir. Room five eighty two; third floor. Here's your key.'  
He hands us our keys and we walk away.  
'Thanks, sir.'  
I wave to him while walking away with Layla. We get to bed as soon as we open the door. I wake up with Layla in bed with me. Her head is on my chest; her hand are right there with them, and she's sleeping peacefully. Poor girl feels so lonely and hurt. I take me arm from away her waist. I get up and take me shower. When I get out I see Layla sitting there, ready to go out on a run around town. I can't wait to make today great for her. I take her shopping and whatever else she wants to do. We get on the plane around nine forty. We took the night plane so she and her dad could have a whole day together. The plane right is nothing special; fans wanting pics and autographs, sleeping, and small talk. We land around two in the afternoon. I'm shocked, amazed, and slightly fascinated about who her father is. _She's a vampress!_  
**Layla's POV**  
'Dad!'  
'Hey my little vampire!'  
'It's great to see you again!'  
'You too! Is Jeff coming with us?'  
'No, David. It's your day to be with your daughter. I can see her everyday. Have fun Layla. Love you.'  
He kisses me on the cheek.  
'Love you too, Jeffero. See you at Raw.'  
He walks away smiling like he has just acomplished something big. I smile and turn and look at dad.  
'We have a whole day togther, hun.'  
The day was fun. Spending time with dad was great and fun. He disguised himself so he wouldn't be noticed. It was funny in it's many ways. I missed times like these. Now it's time for Raw. The lights go out as "Gangrel's" music plays. The lights never come back on again even while dad's talking.  
'I'm here to call out a coupld of shit head ass hole superstars. Both are cheating shits who deserve _NO ONE_. A dick and his jealous bitch! The dick broke my amazing daughters heart and now, I'm going to break him.  
'J.R, I know that voice. The theme music sounded all too familer as well.'  
'Let's found out who they are then.'  
'Lita and Edge! You are nothing.'  
Before the lights hit, dad and I 'disapear'. I can hear Edge's theme music and my heart begins to ache. The crowd boos as he walks to the ring.  
'Who are these ass holes saying all this shit?'  
The lights go out again. Dad and I spit red wine in there faces. We take buckets of fake blood and throw it on them. I can feel them fall to the mat. The lights come flickering back on. Dad and I stand in the ring in triumph. Edge has the look of horror on his face.  
'_She's a vampress!_'  
Edge, J.R, and the King exclaim.  
'You! You're Gangrel's daughter!'  
Edge says in total shock.  
'Yeah. I'm a vampress. When you mess with one vampire, you get both.'  
'Look! I never ment to hurt you. This is just an unsuspected storyline!'  
'Storyline my ass. If it really is a storyline, then it's just been changed. You lost your one shot to be with me, Adam. You're going to regret it more than anything.  
I take another sip from the glass I'm holding and spit more red wine in his face. Lita comes over and "makes sure he's okay". Those two are pathetic.  
'This is just a warning, Edge. You'll be having a blood bath soon.'


End file.
